Destiny
by toonmili
Summary: MAx finds out her destiny. this is based on season three. Max/ Alec no bashing of Logan
1. Default Chapter

STORY: Destiny's Child.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dark Angel doesn't belong to me. It belongs to those people who don't want it.  
  
RATING: PG 13, it may get to R  
  
SUMMARY: Max finds out her destiny.  
  
SETTING: this is set somewhere in season three  
  
CHAPTER: Accept the Inevitable  
  
  
  
  
  
Max was staring into the eyes of the man responsible for everything she had been through. The one Joshua called father, the founder of Manticore, the only one who could answer the dozens of questions that lingerer in her mind.  
  
Out side a war was raging, a war she was expected to lead the transgenics to victory in. It was something she didn't understand, something she didn't think she could do. She was "the one." Months ago strange Minoan markings appeared on her body and then they disappeared into think air. Her world was going crazy. People came into her life and then left with out warning, just last week one of her closest friends apartment building was bombed; he barely escaped. Something needed to be done, and the man in front of her had all the answers.  
  
His frame was old and rugged he didn't look like the kind of man with a master plan. When he spoke it sounded like broken bones grazing each other. His old and wrinkled hands were covered in liver spots, attached to them was a tube feeding him blood. Max looked into his eyes; the moment of truth had come. She would finally get all her questions answered. " Why," she asked.  
  
Sandeman marveled at his creation, she was indeed beautiful. He wished he could have been there to tech her all the things she needed to know. His absence was due to his life being in jeopardy. He had to run away it was the only way to keep her safe. She held the key to the feature of America and possibly the world. They didn't know which child it was. Her identity would have been protected until she was old enough. He remembered how glad he was when he heard she escaped back 2009, he knew she would not let him down, she couldn't it was her destiny. " My child," he said in a frail voice. He was almost brought to tears. The last time he saw her she was three.  
  
" Why," she repeated.  
  
" Don't you see it was the only way? The war is coming and we have to fight it."  
  
" So you took some kids and drilled assignation into their minds."  
  
" No, that was not my intention."  
  
" What was your intention?" She asked angrily.  
  
" My vision for Manticor was ruined, they tried to kill me, I had to leave," he said breathing heavily. " We are in great danger, it is written."  
  
" What danger are we in?"  
  
" The world is in trouble, nuclear warfare is causing lives to diminish like bugs in a field. I made you all to create the new generation of humans. The only people who can withstand the horrors of radiation," he said holding her hand tightly. " They stole you all from me and made you into soldiers. War was not my intention. It was only peace."  
  
" Those runes that were on my body, what did they mean."  
  
" They spoke of your destiny," he said trying to sit up in the bed.  
  
" And what is my destiny?"  
  
" You are the one."  
  
" What one?" she said angrily. " I thought Neo was the one."  
  
" You are the one who will bear the child that will lead America into a next generation."  
  
The idea of her bearing a child was less than flattering to her. " When am I supposed do this, because as far as my eye can see that war has started already?"  
  
" Your child will be conceived in two days."  
  
" What?" She was confused, how could she sleep with someone in two days, she had to at least know them first. " And exactly who is going to help me conceive this bundle of joy."  
  
" You didn't think I would leave the perfect girl without the perfect man would you?" he said giving a light smile.  
  
" Who is he, were do I find him," she said rolling her eyes  
  
" I made him for you, he was pacifically designed for you, they separated you two when the government took complete control. You are destined to be with him. He's your protector."  
  
" He sounds nice, who is he?" she asked frustrated.  
  
" I didn't have time to name you all but I believe his designation is 494."  
  
" What." She thought he had to be joking. He expected her to make a child with Alec in two days. They couldn't even stay in the room for too long with having an argument. " You mean Alec."  
  
" Oh so you know him already, then you don't have a problem."  
  
" Yes I have a problem, me and Alec can't stand each other."  
  
" That's because you care greatly for each other."  
  
Max shook head she didn't know how she was going to tell Alec this. "How do I explain to him that he has to sleep with me, so we could make a baby who will save the world? I can't do it"  
  
" You don't have to do it, it will happen. Accept the inevitable."  
  
" So you're saying this will happen no matter what we do to stop it."  
  
" Yes exactly," he said under a husky cough.  
  
Max looked at the Monitor and saw that the green line was thinking out. " Don't die on me, I have more questions."  
  
" Accept the inevitable Max," he said couching again. " I want you to promise me one thing."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Make the right choices, it can affect the outcome of this war."  
  
Max didn't want to break a dead man last wish but she had no idea what was the right thing. " I'll try," she said. He smiled and closed his eyes, the line on the monitor turned straight. A nurse came and put her hand on Max' shoulder. " He put up a long fight, it was his time."  
  
Max walked out the house confused. She had so much information given to her it was all too much to swallow.  
  
  
  
Note: So tell me what you think. I hope you all like it. Expect an update soon. Next week.  
  
Sorry for any wrong spelling and gramma  
  
I am sorry if Max sounds kind of Maryish. It so was not my intention. I actually had to edit some stuff.  
  
And don't forget, DON"T WATCH FIRE FLIES. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER: Curfew  
  
  
  
Max walked pass a group of sector police. She held her breath as she passed them.  
  
" Hey! come back here," one of them shouted.  
  
Max frowned and walked back towards the officers. They raised her hair to expose her neck. Since the hostage situation at Jam Pony things had gotten worse for the Transgenics. Regular neck checking in the public streets, raids on transgenic headquarters and worst was the fact they were arrested most of times for just having a barcode on their neck. " You're free to go," the officer said stopping a next woman. She had her barcode removed every week to make sure it wasn't visible. They didn't know they could temporarily remove it, so that was one less group of armed sector cops she had to face.  
  
She walked into terminal city, she saw a man giving her a bad eye. She grew use to it, people where just afraid and they let their fear and insecurity turn into hate.  
  
" So did you find him," Alec asked her from behind a car.  
  
" What are you doing hiding behind that?" she asked eyeing the old car. She was looking into the face of the father of her child.  
  
" I was trying to fix it, we could use a car," he hit the car and all parts inside fell to ground under the car. He moved from it and walked to Max. "So did you meet him or what?"  
  
" Yeah I met him," she said walking off.  
  
He ran up to meet her. " So what did he say?"  
  
" He didn't say much." She said coolly.  
  
He studied her face he knew she was keeping something from him. " Max, what did he say?" He repeated.  
  
" He said the runes on my body told me my destiny, then he died." She wasn't ready to tell him what was going to happen, and besides it wasn't lie, it was a shortened version of the truth.  
  
" That's it." He said. He was a little disappointed, they spent so long looking for this man to get some information and all he could tell them was something they knew already.  
  
" What's the time?" Max asked to change the conversation. " I have to meet Original Cindy for some food supplies.  
  
Alec looked at his watch, it was 5:15 pm but his attention was diverted to something else. " Oh god." He said staring at what was beyond the face of the wristwatch.  
  
" What is it?" Max said coming to see.  
  
" I've got those rune things on my hand." He said pulling up the sleeves of his sweater to reveal more.  
  
Max came closer to observe them. She knew why they were happening. Inside her was turning she was getting nervous.  
  
" I guess he had something to tell me too." He said lifting up all areas of his clothes to see how much and where they were. " What do you think they say?"  
  
" I don't know." She lied and walked then walked off.  
  
Alec noticed that what was happening was too much for Max, she didn't know what was going on and the only man with the answers was gone. He ran up to meet her. " It's probably nothing." He said trying to make her feel better. " Don't get too worried it will work out."  
  
" I gotta go meet Cindy," she said walked back out the entrance. " We'll get pictures of those things later."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Max came later with a few bags of food supplies. She couldn't believe Normal had it in him to be a caring human being. He had been supplying them with foodstuff since the coup began.  
  
She opened a bag that had Alec's name written on it. Normal sent a special bag of goodies for Alec; he said he wanted to make sure they were feeding his boy right. The bag was filled with Twinkies, M&Ms, Skittles, Pringles, Mars bars and all the other junk food anyone who was lucked up would like.  
  
" You're here late." He said coming to look into his goodie bag. He took out a pack of M&Ms and stuffed some in his mouth. " You know we have a curfew, it dangerous outside, especially for us."  
  
Whenever the violence got to intense during the coup the city would get a curfew. After the curfew had started anything could happen and you had no right to seek legal justice. The problem was this curfew was way too early. Gang members came out a little after eight o' clock. The curfew began at seven. " Alec I can take care of myself."  
  
"Max I don't want anything to happen to you." he said giving her some of his goodies. " You know how much you mean to everyone here?"  
  
Max noticed he was already becoming protective of her. He was always but she only realized it when someone pointed it out. It was beyond her how Alec could be a father; he himself was like a big kid.  
  
" You look deep in thought," he pointed out.  
  
" We have to take pictures of those runes for Logan to analyze."  
  
" You can't wait to see without clothes on huh?" he said giving her that cocky grin.  
  
" You're the one who can't wait to show me," she said hitting him on his shoulder.  
  
" I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's only on the upper half off my body," he said smiling. " But you can get free show of the other half."  
  
" No thanks." She said pushing him into her room. The idea that he didn't know she would see it in two days was kind of funny.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Review please. It's my muse.  
  
And don't forget, DON"T WATCH FIRE FLIES.  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	3. chapter3

CHAPTER: Click Away  
  
  
  
She closed the door behind her and turned on the camera. " Take off your shirt," she said with a heavy sigh.  
  
Alec took of his shirt smiling he could tell she was less than comfortable. " Click away."  
  
She moved up to his body. She took another deep breath. She noticed his runes were written almost like scrolls. She took pictures of the ones on his arms first. She then took the ones on his chest.  
  
" Say something." The fact that she wasn't talking was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.  
  
She went on her knees to take the pictures of the runes a little below is navel. " This looks so wrong," she said giggling lightly.  
  
" You're right it does," she said watching her hands shake. " You're not afraid of me, are you?"  
  
" Why would you think that?"  
  
" You're hands are shaking."  
  
She didn't notice she was nervous about it. He did look really good but she thought she had that under control. " Just turn around," she said trying to dismiss him.  
  
Alec was laughing at the idea that Max was at ease around him. " You done yet?"  
  
" Yeah, just one more." She took the last picture and walked out the room.  
  
Alec put on his shirt and followed her out. " Does Logan have any idea what these things mean yet?"  
  
" I think he was getting somewhere with mine but these might me challenging." She said looking at the pictures she had taken.  
  
Mole came into the room. He had to talk to Max. Things weren't going as well as they expected it to go. " Max we need to talk."  
  
" What is it?" she said. She knew that Mole was most likely going to complain. It was all he did.  
  
" When are we going to attack?"  
  
" When the time is right." She had to explain this to Mole almost everyday. They had to plan their attack for when they least expected it. They were fighting two wars, one against the familiars and one against the humans. They couldn't just attack, they didn't want to fight the humans but the humans wanted to fight them. They had to get the humans on their side first.  
  
" Max our people are dying and we are sitting down doing nothing. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
She began to feel her stomach tuning, her head was getting light, and she couldn't feel the ground. Everyone expected her to have all the answers. She did her best and it still wasn't enough. Max felt her legs drop. She was suddenly feeling cold and weak.  
  
" Max," Alec said kneeling down the side of her propping up her head. " Are you Ok?"  
  
" What are you going to do about it?" Mole was still shouting. " You got us into this now get us out of it."  
  
" Mole shut up." Alec said holding Max up.  
  
" Don't tell me to shut up. She thinks she can just leave us here to die."  
  
" If you don't shut up I swear to god I will kill you."  
  
Mole slammed some papers to the ground then walked away. He knew he couldn't fight Alec; he would most likely end up dead.  
  
" Max," Alec said shaking her lightly. " Wake up."  
  
" She opened her eyes." She saw she was on the ground and people were watching her. She got up immediately. " I was just a little tired." She lied. She walked into her room and sat on a chair. She put her head into her hand. She wanted to cry but she couldn't.  
  
Alec walked into the room. He sat on a chair opposite her. " Are you Ok?" he asked.  
  
" I'm fine." She said coolly.  
  
" You can't fool me with that." He walked up and stood on behind the chair she was sitting. " You don't have to pretend around me, I know this has been hard for you."  
  
She sighed heavily " nothing I do is right with him, I'm so tired."  
  
" You don't have to do it on your own, you can ask me for help."  
  
She shook her head. " You didn't ask for this, I'm the one you got into this mess."  
  
" You didn't get me in any mess, you got me out of it, Manticore was the mess."  
  
" Do have to be so sweet all the time," she asked smiling. She was seeing a side of Alec that she hadn't seen before. Maybe it was true what Sandeman said.  
  
" Stop it, you're making me blush." He said smiling in return.  
  
" Alec."  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I have something to tell you," she wanted to tell him what Sandeman said. " I didn't tell you everything what Sandeman said."  
  
" Go on, tell me."  
  
"I don't know how you're going to take this."  
  
" You'll never know until you tell me," he said.  
  
" I think I know hat the runes on body are about," she aid getting up.  
  
" Did he tell you about them?" he was getting curious.  
  
" Some thing like that."  
  
" So what do they say?" he said excitedly. " I'm going to die," he said his face now twisting up.  
  
" That's not it."  
  
" Thank god," he said with putting his hand over his heart. " So what is it?"  
  
She sat in silence. She didn't know how to tell him but she knew she had to; he had the right to know. This was as much about him as it was about her  
  
  
  
NOTE: this chapter was uneventful, the next one something will happen.  
  
Don't forget. NO FIREFLIES  
  
Sorry 'bout grammar, spelling and all the other stuff. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER: Manners  
  
  
  
  
  
"You and I," she began. " We're suppose to." she stopped. She didn't want to continue.  
  
He looked at her struggling to say the words. He wondered what could be so bad that she would have such a hard time saying it.  
  
" We're supposed to." she stopped again and took a deep breath.  
  
" What?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder?  
  
" We're supposed to have a child," she finally said. She turned around to see his reaction. His face was expressionless.  
  
" How are we going to do that?" he asked. He was confused.  
  
" How else." She said turning her face away.  
  
" Oh," he said. He understood what she meant but didn't know why it had to be him. He stood amazed at the idea. Not that he would mind having a baby with Max, but when he pictured it they weren't forced to. As strange as it may seem, he thought about it, he thought about it everyday. He thought about what it would be like to be with Max, for her to love him as much as he loved her. " So why me?"  
  
She knew Alec wouldn't want that kind of responsibility but he didn't have a choice in the matter it was going to happen no matter what. " He said you made for me," she said this with a light laugh.  
  
It was confirmed he was made for her, they supposed to be tighter. That would probably explain his yearning to be with her, the reason he why he lied for her when he didn't know her, the reason why he hated to see her with Logan. " So when is this supposed to happen?"  
  
" In two days." She said turning to face him. " I'm so sorry I wish we didn't have to do this but he said it will happen no matter what you do."  
  
" Don't be sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. " You can't stop it, my guess is that you'll be in heat."  
  
She let him kept his arms around her. It felt safe with him so close, like no one could touch them. " I don't want to do that while I'm in heat."  
  
He understood why she wouldn't want to do that while she was in heat. It wasn't to represent becoming one with person you loved, there was something more physical about it that made it seem casual. " I don't want you do something sand then regret it the other day."  
  
" I don't think I'll regret it," she softly.  
  
" So you want to do this?"  
  
She looked into his eyes; this was the hardest thing she ever had to say to him. She was afraid that he didn't feel the same way about her. "Do you want to?"  
  
He held her hand and pressed it against his chest." More than anything." He whispered in her ear.  
  
The words sounded like music to her ears, their was no reason to afraid he felt the same as she. In the distance someone was calling her name. " Max," they called. " Max," they called repeatedly. " Open your eyes," the same voice said. It didn't occur to Max that her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes and found herself on the floor, Alec was holding her up, people were staring and she had a splitting headache. She hadn't been in the room with Alec, she didn't tell him about anything. She wished it would have been so easy as dreamed it, she couldn't even bring her self to think about it now that she was awake.  
  
" You had me scared for while there," he said turning a worried face into a smiling face. " Are you Ok?"  
  
" Yes I'm fine," she said trying to get up. Her head was still hurting and she felt dizzy. She fell back into his arms; he helped her to get up.  
  
" You need some rest," he lead her to her room. He rested her on the sleeping bag she brought there. " You've been working yourself to hard."  
  
"Obviously, not hard enough," she said thinking about Mole.  
  
" Don't let him get to you, he's a --- a---jerk." He wanted to use a big word to describe Mole, but jerk seemed so appropriate. " I'll beat him up the next time he says something to you."  
  
Max laughed lightly. " You can't beat people up for having an opinion."  
  
" It's the way he puts it forward, he acts like he wasn't taught manners back at Manticor.  
  
" I don't think he was," she said laughing.  
  
" You should be sleeping not laughing," he said watching her. He kissed her on her head and got up to leave.  
  
" Alec," Max called.  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Can you stay here until I fall asleep?"  
  
He walked back in and sat next to her sleeping bag. Her stroked her hair, " of course."  
  
  
  
Note: I'm sorry about the still unconscious thing. I realized it just would not be right if he knew. 


	5. Chapter5

CHAPTER: Shift  
  
When Max woke up Alec was still there at her side. She looked at him sleeping * he truly is beautiful*. " Alec wake up" she shook him lightly. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile on his face. " You're the only person I know who wakes up smiling," she said looking into his eyes.  
  
" You were the first thing I saw," he said retuning her smile. " So what do we have to do today?"  
  
She stretched and got up from under her covers. " I have top go collect some blankets from Cindy and then go get some weapons."  
  
" Where are we getting these things again?" he said getting up after her.  
  
" There's a seemingly abandoned warehouse opposite the fishing docks, they've been hiding weapons smuggled into America by some Russian terrorist," she said, " so I figured since we have better use for it we should have it."  
  
" How's security there."  
  
" It's not too bad, they don't want anyone to know they have anything in there so they try to keep it deserted. But I'll have to after curfew"  
  
" Maybe I should go get them?" he asked hopefully.  
  
" Nah, I can do it."  
  
He knew once Max made up her mind about something she was going through with it be wasn't going to let her go out after curfew by herself. " I'll come with you then."  
  
Max nodded. " That would be cool," she smiling. Maybe everything was going to work out, after all everything was going as planned. " By next week after the peace demonstration, we'll be in action." But he she thought about it, she hadn't plan to get pregnant and she certainly didn't plan on falling in love with Alec. * What ? * she asked herself. She just said she was in love with Alec. * Am I* she asked herself again. She thought about it and came to the conclusion that she was in lobe with him. * Well that makes the baby thing a whole lot easier. * She never thought about it before, but now it suddenly came to her mind, she had no idea how her condition would affect he role as ruler of Freak Nation. She couldn't do half as much when she had a baby to protect. She would be out for at least nine moths.  
  
Alec looked at her he could tell she had something on her mind, she always had something on her mind but now it seemed to trouble her a lot more. He wanted her to be honest with him. He wanted to be able to tell her that everything would be all right, but he couldn't do that unless he knew what was bothering her. " Max what is it?" he asked pressingly.  
  
She hadn't noticed she had been so far away. She looked at him and smiled. She didn't want him to be worried about her all the time. "Nothing just thinking, that's all," she said coolly.  
  
He looked at her, and into her eyes. He knew she was lying but he didn't wan to push it right then. He decided he'd wait for when they were alone, so he could get her to trust him. " Ok then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
" Hey boo," Original Cindy said walking to meet Max and Alec. " How ya'll doing"  
  
" Alright," Max said at the same time with Alec.  
  
" So have you been taking care of boo?" OC asked now addressing Alec.  
  
Alec smiled, but inside his stomach turned. * Have I been taking care of her? * He asked himself. * She's been going trough something lately and I can't even do anything to help*  
  
Original Cindy could tell there was something going on between them, but it wasn't resolved. There was something strange about Alec, something silent, and that was definitely scary because Alec was not known for his silence. " Hey boo can I talk to you in private for a moment?"  
  
" Yeah sure." She followed OC into the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
" So what is it with you two?"  
  
" Max looked confused but she knew what she was talking about. " I don't know hat you mean." She lied.  
  
" Max I am your best friend, I know something is bothering you."  
  
Coming to think of it there was no harm in telling Cindy at least she would get keeping it secret off her shoulders for a while. She sighed and then began. " This so complicated," she said taking a seat.  
  
" Tell me about it." OC said sitting next to her.  
  
" Well I'm going to be pregnant tomorrow." She said with a light laugh. She laughed but she really wanted to cry, she had never been so nervous about something. It seemed easy enough, having a child with someone you know. Then again this wasn't anyone this was Alec. Something about him made her scared and happy at the same time, and then there was this feeling like she couldn't trust herself around him. She got that feeling only once before in her life, but not to this extent. When she was with Alec she would just want him to hold her and tell her everything would be all right. She heard it all the time but when he said it there was this sincerity in his voce that made her want to believe what he said. " And Alec is going to be the father."  
  
Original Cindy's jaw dropped. " How do you know?" she asked trying to soak in the information.  
  
" Sandeman told me, just before he died."  
  
" Max I am so sorry 'bout all this." OC gave her a hug and then looked at her again. " Does he know?"  
  
" I can't even begin to think of a way to tell him,"  
  
" I guess he'll find out sooner or later."  
  
Max got up from her seat on the foot of the bed. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. " So where are those blankets?"  
  
OC went in a closet and took a bunch of blankets and Max stuffed them in a bag. " So why do you need all these blankets?"  
  
" Well winter is coming soon."  
  
" Good point," she said nodding. " Well you better get back to Alec before he thinks we died in here."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Alec and Max looked throughout the warehouse of weapons. It was loaded with all kinds of guns. But Max attention was drawn to dart shooter. " This looks good," she said looking at it.  
  
" This looks better." Alec was holding up the biggest gun in the room.  
  
" Guys always like the big guns huh," he said jokingly.  
  
" Girls like them too," he said with a cocky grin.  
  
" You are so ."  
  
They stopped their movements and felt the ground beneath them move. Suddenly the shaking became more vicarious and things were falling from shelves. Alec grabbed Max and took her under a table.  
  
" Earthquake," she managed to say over all the racket.  
  
Alec kept her close to him. And as soon as it began it ended. " Are you Ok? He asked when everything was silent again.  
  
Max nodded. " I'm fine. You."  
  
" I'm good, lets get out of here,"  
  
He took her hand and led her to the exit. " Where's the door?" he asked looking at he pile of concrete and debris in front of him. " Max we're trapped in here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Ah I'm done; the next chapter will be posted next week. I think you all could see where this is going. 


	6. chapter6

CHAPTER: The Beginning  
  
  
  
Max and Alec had been trapped in the warehouse for more than three hours now. Alec's cell phone had no signal and the after shock of the earthquake caused even more things to fall over the exit. They decided to make themselves comfortable by laying one of the blankets on the floor under the table. " Did anyone know we were coming here?" Alec asked Max looking at her. She had been so silent, she had her hands wrapped around her legs and he chin on her knees.  
  
"No," she said softly. " What time is it?" she asked still not looking at him.  
  
"It's ten minutes to twelve," he said watching her. He wished that she would say something or at least look at him. " Max."  
  
" Yeah," she said still not looking at him. She knew this was it, this was where it would happen.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
She turned to face him and something about the way he looked at her made her want to break down in his arms. She leant her head on him and sighed.  
  
" Can we talk?" he asked putting his arms around her. " I mean if you want to."  
  
"I'm so afraid," she aid with a single tear running down her face.  
  
" Tell me what it is and I'll make it better for you," he said stroking her playing with her hair. That's all he wanted to do, make her feel better. He didn't want to see her in pain, sad or worried, he just wanted to see her smile more often.  
  
She held on to his shirt and cried in his chest. " You can't fix this. I don't want you to fix this"  
  
" Max what are you talking about,"  
  
She looked into his eyes; she wanted him more than she ever thought she would. " Alec how do you feel about me."  
  
He didn't move his eyes away from hers. He wanted to see them, to know what she was asking. " What do you mean?"  
  
" I mean how do you feel about me," she said not taking her eyes off his.  
  
This was he had been waiting for, a chance to tell Max how he felt about her, he wanted this for so long and now that he got it he wasn't sure what to say. " I.I."  
  
"Oh no." she said putting her had in her hands to cover her face. " I can't do this," she whispered.  
  
" What is it that you can't do?"  
  
"This." She said pointing at herself and then to Alec. " Alec I didn't tell you the whole truth."  
  
" What truth," he asked. He pulled her closer.  
  
" Sandeman told me something else."  
  
He remained silent and looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
" He said," she took a deep breath. " Alec we're supposed to have a child."  
  
She waited for it. He didn't say any thing he just kept holding her.  
  
" Say something," she said.  
  
" I guess we realy are breathing partners." He said laughing lightly. She laughed too. So many questions were rushing through his mind, so much he wanted to know but he couldn't ask he couldn't put her through that she had been trough so much keeping it to herself " About that question." She looked and waited for his answer. " I have loved you since you kicked me in the stomach," he whispered in her ear  
  
She began to cry. She didn't know why she was crying but that's all she could do. " Gosh, I hate the way you make me feel. I love so much it hurts to look not to be with you "  
  
" Come on Maxie, don't cry," he said wiping away her tears. He kissed her softly on her forehead. " I don't like to see you cry."  
  
" I don't like to cry," she said falling into his arms.  
  
"Well stop crying." He said kissing her on her face and kept kissing her moving slowly towards he lips.  
  
When it happened it almost seemed like time was waiting for it. She let him have her. It was going to happen anyway so why fight it she thought.  
  
***************** You know what happened here, gotta keep it PG *********************  
  
  
  
NOTE: Don't worry she's not dreaming. This will get kind of crazy from here. I know this was short so I will make up for it in the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter7

CAHPTER: Dumb blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the sun was rising over Seattle, people crowded the streets going by their everyday activity. It was hard to see from first glance that there was just an earthquake. This was simply because after 2005 all building were made earthquake resistant, and it being a city most people lived in buildings. Only a very few building experienced minimum damage, so for the people Seattle it was a normal day.  
  
However despite of the normal atmosphere outside something definitely was not normal inside the warehouse. There rapped up in blankets laid two people who argued from the moment they met each other, two people who would have never been able to admit their feelings for each other. It was kind of strange that it took a natural disaster for it to happen, but all the same it did. So daylight met them sleeping in each other's arms, they were practically awake all night. It was Alec who woke up fist.  
  
He looked at her sleep; it was the most amazing feeling in the world, being with someone you love. Everything was running through his mind, his future, his present and his past. He wasn't to big on the idea of some one else being in control of his future at first but providing the situation he was more than happy to be God's puppet. What could be better?  
  
He kept looking at her as she slept, he didn't want to wake her, he wanted to feel her body next to his as long as possible. Much to his anger his phone had finally decided work and went off in an annoying ring. He had to scramble to find it. He saw she had sprung up the moment it wrung. He found the phone, " yeah," he said.  
  
" Where the hell are you?" Logan said.  
  
" I'm trapped in a warehouse," he said coolly.  
  
"Is Max with you."  
  
He looked at her and smiled, " yes she is."  
  
" You guys had me worried form a moment there?"  
  
" No need, we couldn't be better."  
  
" So where is this warehouse?" Logan asked grabbing a pen.  
  
" It's opposite the fishing docks." He wasn't really ready to be rescued but if he said that he knew there would be questions and then oddness.  
  
" Ok I'll be there with some others shortly." He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.  
  
He hung up the phone and looked at Max and smiled. " That was Logan. He said he'd be here in a while."  
  
She couldn't help bit smile herself everything was so perfect. She reached up and kissed him. " We better get dressed then," she said after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
They were fully clothed and waiting for Logan. He stood leaning against a big able with dust and other stuff on it. He rapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her belly. " You know I could almost feel it rising," he whispered in her ear.  
  
" Don't be ridiculous, it's not even a full day since it happened" she said laughing. She had almost forgot that she would be having a baby, that she would have a huge stomach and she would be eating like a pig and the morning sickness. " You think my stomach has a punch?"  
  
" No, not even, I was just saying that it seems to be expanding,"  
  
" Maybe your just too excited."  
  
" Maybe," he was excited but he could swear he felt some very slight movement. Some steering outside interrupted his thoughts.  
  
" I think that's Logan." Max said  
  
" Yeah," he took her hand and carried her to the far end of the room.  
  
Shortly after a ray of light crept into the room, then there was a small hole then there was a passage. One foot came in the door followed by a head. The man raised his head.  
  
Max saw that it definitely was not Logan or any one they knew. " Who are you?"  
  
The man looked up and saw two people standing on the end of he room. He reached in to his jacket and pulled out a gun, he yelled something to some one out side. A few more men with guns came in.  
  
" I think the owners are back," Alec said thinking of a way to take out all the men without getting himself or more importantly Max hurt.  
  
They were talking really fast in a language that appeared to be Russian. " Why are you here,"  
  
"We wanted to a place to fool around and then the earthquake happened." Max had to lied they were way out numbered.  
  
They began to mumble in Russian again.  
  
" They don't understand what you're saying," Alec told Max in her ear, " they don't know what to do with us."  
  
" How do you know that?"  
  
" They thought us Russian and some other languages after you escaped."  
  
" What do we do?"  
  
" Act clueless."  
  
The man who came in fist approached them and looked at Max and said " dumb blond?"  
  
" Yes," Max said quickly hoping that the guy wasn't going to kill her.  
  
" No more love in warehouse." The man said making room for them to pass.  
  
They walked out silently and walked out of view, " that was close," Max said.  
  
" Almost too close, did all of them have come at once."  
  
" They must have been there to see if the weapons were safe."  
  
" Their English is really bad, he called you a dumb blond," he said laughing.  
  
" Now there's entire group of terrorist that think I'm dumb." She said laughing, " and blond."  
  
They laughed about it for a while and then Alec called Logan who was still at Terminal City to tell him they were already out.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: You see no cliffhanger ending to this chapter. I know this was a little boring but next one will be better I promise. She's going to tell Logan and we'll see his reaction. Maybe I should have said this before but I never mentioned Logan much till now. Anyway Logan and Asha are dating. No virus cure yet. There might be a virus cure. But it wouldn't affect Max and Alec because if it did that would make Max and Logan pretty low down people. 


	8. Chapter8

CHAPTER: Famished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan showed up shortly after with his Astek , they got in and remained silent.  
  
" So how did you guys get out?" he said trying to break the silence.  
  
" The owners came back," Alec said in a non-conversational tone.  
  
" And they didn't kill you? How come?"  
  
" It's a long story," Max said in the same tone.  
  
Logan was not exactly the dumbest guy alive; he knew something happened between them. The last time Max was stock in a closet with Alec for an hour she hated it, now after being trapped with him in warehouse for an entire night she had nothing to say. " So the question is how are we going to get the weapons now?"  
  
" I was thinking the same thing," Alec added.  
  
" Well you guys could go back tonight before they clear out. They won't move all those weapons in broad day light."  
  
" Well I could go back," Alec said.  
  
" Max will have to with you because you might need cover incase you're caught."  
  
" No she can't."  
  
Logan didn't understand why Alec suddenly thought he was better off on a mission without Max, " Why not?"  
  
" She just can't."  
  
Logan looked at Max for input. "Max?"  
  
"Well some of the X6s could go." Max said staring out the window. She couldn't go on these death missions anymore since she had someone else to take care of.  
  
" I don't get it?" Logan was totally confused by their behavior. " Did you guys have a fight or something?"  
  
" No," they said at the same time.  
  
" Then what's all this about."  
  
" All what?" Max was beginning to get annoyed by his nosiness. Why couldn't he just shut up and drive?  
  
" The you can't go on a mission and no reason why."  
  
" It's complicated."  
  
" Everything about you guys is complicated so this can't be that different."  
  
" You're not going to stop asking are you," Max said sighing.  
  
" No." Logan rode into Terminal City. The blood he had from Joshua was still enabling him to breath in the air without getting sick. They walked out the car and headed into a building where they held meetings. Logan pulled out a chair and sat with his hands folded. " So are you going to tell me sometime this year."  
  
Alec sat down too; he himself didn't know the whole story.  
  
Max sat down and took a deep breath. " Well remember when I went to see Sandeman?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
" And remember that I told you that he didn't give me any new information."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
" I lied. He did tell me something. He told me what the runes on body really mean?"  
  
Logan eyes opened wide, he knew some of what the runes said but they didn't make any sense. " What do they say?"  
  
" They say that I'm going to have a child," she began. " And that the child will save the world or something."  
  
"Wow, I guess I missed that part. When will you get pregnant?" the idea of a pregnant Max was kind of bizarre, he never pictured Max as a mother.  
  
" I am."  
  
" What? How?"  
  
" How else?"  
  
" Who's the father?" she didn't say anything. He looked at Alec. He twisted in the chair at the mention of father. That was enough for him to put it together. " Oh I see."  
  
" He said that it was going to happen no matter what we did to stop it."  
  
" I can't say that I ever expected this to happen?" Logan said getting up, " Are you Ok Max?"  
  
" I'm fine." She was fine but she wasn't too sure about Alec he was silent the whole time.  
  
" So all this happened in the warehouse?"  
  
Max didn't say anything.  
  
" Kind of kinky if you ask me," he said laughing after. He still couldn't believe that Max was pregnant for Alec of all people. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously but he had Asha to think about, it wouldn't fair if didn't give his full attention to her. He noticed Alec stiffness and decided to be nice to him for a change, " So my little boy's becoming a man."  
  
Alec finally managed to smile. He thought Logan would have been in his face, he wasn't expecting this reaction. " Watch your mouth old man."  
  
" You can go back to being silent now." Logan said.  
  
" Have you found out anything about the runes on his body?"  
  
" Oh yeah, we haven't gotten anywhere yet, but I guess that what it's about your little bundle of joy." He got up and stretched his arms, " Max what made you choose Alec to be the father."  
  
" Well it had to be him, Sandeman said he was made for me," she said smiling at Alec. Alec looked up and smiled at her in return.  
  
" And I always thought his existence was unnecessary." Now he understood why he and Max never had their moment, she was destine to be with someone else and he was destine to be with Asha.  
  
" Well you were wrong," he said dryly. He wanted Logan to leave so he could talk to Max alone.  
  
" Well I'm going to see if Cindy needs any help with the organization of the rally."  
  
" Did he agree?" Max asked referring to Tenga's husband.  
  
" Yes he said he would do anything to help the cause."  
  
She nodded and smiled. She was so glad that everything was coming together.  
  
Shortly after Logan left and Max and Alec were alone. She sat next to him. He reached out for her hand. " Are you scared?" he asked looking at her slouching on the chair.  
  
" Terrified," she said resting her head on his shoulder, " I'm also tired and hungry."  
  
" Well let's go home and get you something to eat."  
  
" Alec."  
  
" Yeah," he said watching in her eyes.  
  
" Can you move in with me?"  
  
He kissed her, " Do I love you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They entered the room where Max stayed, it used to be a mini mart. She took this because it had a freezer. She took a seat on her sleeping bag.  
  
" We need to get you a real bed."  
  
" This is good," she said showing him the supposed thickness of it.  
  
" It's not good enough for you."  
  
She gestured for him to join her. He rapped his hands around her, he felt moving in her stomach again. " Max I feel moving in there."  
  
" Yeah I'm really hungry."  
  
He got up and took some food out of the freezer and microwaved it with one of microwaves that were in the store before. He gave it to her and she ate it down in a hurry manner. " You're really hungry huh?" he had never seen some one eat like that. She ate like she hadn't eaten in months.  
  
"Yeah, famished actually."  
  
" You want anything else?"  
  
" Yeah, can you bring the left over pizza."  
  
She ate that down too, faster that before. She didn't bother to let him get anything else. She raided the fridge herself. She looked for anything edible and ate it cold when it was possible. Pretty soon there was nothing in fridge except an apple.  
  
" Max are you Ok," he asked looking at her like she was going to eat him too.  
  
" I'm fine now, just a little thirsty."  
  
He ran out and returned with a bottle of cold water. She drank it down quickly. " Wow! I didn't know I could eat so much."  
  
" I didn't know it was possible to eat so much."  
  
" I was just really hungry."  
  
" Max that was not normal. Not even for a transgenic."  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Didn't I tell you it was going to get crazy?  
  
Logan reacted that way because I just didn't want to have to write about Logan, I don't really want to write too much on anyone's point of view except Max and Alec's. If Logan was bothered by it, it would require me to write how he felt and that would just be wasting my time. I'm not the biggest Logan fan Okay.  
  
So you're wondering why she's eating so much. Well I copied Xena a bit. This baby is going to come fast, really fast. I will explain it when it comes.  
  
I am going to go trough hell with these other chapters. First the delivery of the Baby. Oh can you all tell me where it should happen. (In TC or a Hospital)  
  
Then the fighting is going to be a challenge.  
  
There's going to be some plot twist coming up. I am sure you all will be surprised.  
  
The ending of the story will also be difficult to write. 


	9. Chapter9

NOTE: if you read this chapter already it means that you didn't read the one before. I posted the wrong chapter; this one comes after the one I forgot to post. I can't believe no one noticed a chapter was missing. Or maybe you did notice and didn't want to tell me that my story was going all over the place. Anyways I think you should read the real chapter eight it's really good. And if you all read that first you wouldn't think the baby thing as such a shock. So you see I posted two chapters for you and you'll get the other soon, maybe in three days. It depends on how many reviews I get. Or maybe today or Monday.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER: The Rising.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ahhh,"  
  
Alec sprung up from his bed to see what the screaming was about. It came form next to him. It was Max with a horror stricken look on her face. " Oh my god." He said when he saw what it was.  
  
" How did this happen?" she said putting her hand in her head. " It's only been a day."  
  
" I told you I felt moving."  
  
Max's stomach looked like she was six months pregnant. It was big, very big. " This is not supposed to happen yet." She said holding her stomach.  
  
He held and stroked her hair. " I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."  
  
There was an explanation, one he didn't know. This was the freakiest thing he'd ever seen. He began to think he had some kind of super sperm or she had a super egg.  
  
Max' scream was so loud she managed to wake the whole of TC. Maybe it was because of their super hearing. They thought they were under attack. One person came in, then another, and another and so on and so on. The room was eventually filled with very confused people.  
  
" When did she gain so much weight," an X6 girl named Starch asked.  
  
" Are you sleeping with her," Mole asked Alec. " No wonder you're always defending everything she does."  
  
It was official this could go down on the worlds most embarrassing moments list. " First of all, everyone out except Jem."  
  
There was a lot of mumbling but no one was moving. He repeated what he said and they left. He closed he door but he could tell they were out side listening. " Jem we have a problem."  
  
" I noticed," she said looking at Max who had her hands on her face.  
  
" When you were pregnant, did you. sprout out over night?"  
  
" No I went the whole nine months. When did Max get pregnant?"  
  
" Last night."  
  
" From who."  
  
" Form him, it's him and his irregular body fluids that caused this." Max said still sounding totally freaked.  
  
" Hey I'm not the one carrying the child Okay."  
  
" Wait a second, when did you two hook up."  
  
" Last night." She said like she was stating he obvious.  
  
" Gosh Alec you don't waste anytime do you?"  
  
" It's not his fault. It's a long story." Max said. She didn't want them to think that he did something wrong.  
  
" Well I can't say that I've ever been in this situation." She didn't know what they should do about it. She functioned normally with her breeding partner.  
  
" I don't know anything about being pregnant. Since this happened who knows what would happen next."  
  
" Morning sickness?" Alec didn't know much about pregnancy either but he knew that at some point she's suppose to get morning sickness.  
  
" I don't feel sick I feel hungry." Oh yeah she was hungry, very hungry. In fact that's why she got up in the first place her stomach was calling. " Can I get something to eat?"  
  
" I'll get it," Jem said. She walked out the room. She had no idea what was going on in there.  
  
Alec took up his cell phone and dialled Logan's number. " We have a problem."  
  
------  
  
Logan stretched and put on his glasses. " What is it?" he asked over a yawn.  
  
------  
  
" It's Max. I can't really explain it you have to see it for yourself."  
  
Logan arrived shortly after. He had to squeeze trough a crowd of transgenic at the door.  
  
" How come the Human gets to see?" asked a Normalie with snakelike skin.  
  
When he finally reached in side he was sweating. " It's like a jungle out there," he said wiping his face. " So what's the problem?  
  
Max mover her hand that was rapped around her waist. " This."  
  
" Oh my god. How did that happen?" he asked totally confused. " Better yet when?"  
  
" This all happened over night," Alec explained.  
  
" I don't get the biology behind this." Logan said. Then he looked like an idea hit him. " You said Sandeman said Alec was made for you right."  
  
" Yes," she said nodding.  
  
" So your DNA was specially designed to complement his. And as a result you all crated some kind of evolved human or transgenic.  
  
" But this didn't happen to anyone else." Alec pointed out.  
  
" And runes also only happened to you and Max."  
  
" So by tomorrow I'll be father," he said. He was not expecting this yet, but he still loved the idea it put past all the anxiety.  
  
" Tomorrow or the day after."  
  
" Max we need to get you to a hospital."  
  
"No, no, no hospital for me."  
  
" Maxie we don't know what would happen we need a professional."  
  
She really didn't want to a hospital after her experience at Harbor Lights but she had to admit that Alec had a point. " Ok I'll stay at a hospital but only if Alec can stay with me."  
  
" I won't leave your side for one second."  
  
Logan couldn't believe how these two were acting. What they were acting like were lovesick teenagers in a twisted version of Titanic.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: wow this was a very difficult chapter for me. I took two hours to write it. I hope you all like it. Please review. 


	10. Chapter10

CHAPTER: Kicking  
  
  
  
  
  
" Max I don't think that those jeans are goanna fit." Alec said looking at Max forcing skintight jeans up her waist.  
  
" Well I don't have anything else to wear." She said frustrated by his statement. The child was growing so fast she didn't even have him to buy new clothes.  
  
" Ask Gem for something."  
  
" Why didn't I think of that?" She said, and then pulled of the jeans. She was out of breath by the time she was finished. " Can you go ask for something, Logan's goanna be here any minute."  
  
Alec headed out the door and returned with a big bag of clothes. Max peered inside to see what it had, she pulled out an over sized dress out the bag and twisted up her face. It was red dress with white oleanders on it. " I'm not wearing this." She said looking at it.  
  
" Well you don't have any choice do you?" she said grinning.  
  
" These are to big." Max complained.  
  
Alec put one of his hands on her belly, " I case you didn't notice you're not that small anymore."  
  
Max groaned, she put her hands on top Alec's and closed her eyes. " Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
" I don't know but it would be nice if it is a girl." He said kissing her on her cheek.  
  
" But I want a boy." Max said smiling at her feel of his moist lips against her cheek.  
  
"Well we'll see who gets their way." He kissed her on her forehead and then held the bag up to her. " Now you have to wear something because you can't go all over in your underwear."  
  
Max rampaged trough the bag and pulled out a black dress the same pattern of the red one. " I guess this will do." She pulled the dress over her head and looked in the mirror and moaned again. " I look terrible."  
  
" You look beautiful to me." He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her when Logan walked in.  
  
" You guys ready." He asked from the doorway.  
  
" Yeah," Alec took up his bag and Max's bag and walked out to the hallway. He turned around and saw Max hesitating to come out side. " I'm not going outside like this."  
  
Logan looked at Max and laughed, " What's this about."  
  
" She doesn't like the clothes." Alec explained. He put the bags in the back seat of Logan's car and went up to Max and took her hand. " You have to come out sooner or later."  
  
" Yeah but now if they laugh at me."  
  
Alec smiled, " no one's goanna laugh at you. If they do I'll beat them up."  
  
Max smiled and walked out the building and looked around and got quickly in the back seat of Logan's car. Alec got in the front seat opposite Logan.  
  
" How's you barcode," Logan asked Max.  
  
She lifted her hair and exposed her neck.  
  
" It's not showing but I still think you should laser it just incase, you to Alec, there's goanna be a lot of suspicious people around.  
  
" Hey Alec he's kicking," Max said in amazement.  
  
" Really?"  
  
She nodded and smiled. " Hurry before he stops."  
  
Alec got up and crawled to the back and put his hands on her stomach, he smile spread across his face. He was getting realy excited about it. He actually couldn't wait for it.  
  
Max looked at look Alec's face. It was a priceless sight. She could now see why Sandeman choose Alec for her; he was going to the best father. She smiled at the tear that rolled down his face. He didn't move his hands when the kicking stopped. " You're crying," whispered Max in his ear.  
  
He whipped it away, he wasn't aware it was there. " This is so cool." He said laying back.  
  
Logan was watching them in the rearview mirror. It was the cutest thing he ever saw. A few months ago when Max told him she was with Alec he was less than happy, now seeing how perfect they were for each other he understood.  
  
He pulled up at the front of the hospital. " Wait in here I'll tell Shankar that you're here." Logan walked out his Astek and headed trough the hospital doors.  
  
" Alec, what do you think he'll look like?" Max said and leaned her head in Alec shoulder.  
  
" I have no idea what SHE would look like."  
  
" By the rate I'm going I guess we'll know soon."  
  
" I can hardly wait."  
  
Logan came back and told them to come in. they walked in the gloomy looking hospital and all heads turned their way. Shaknar came up to them. " This way," she told Max. She led them to a room at the far end of the hospital. She handed Alec a tube with blood and a syringe.  
  
" What's this for?" Alec asked looking down at it.  
  
" Well if a doctor besides myself wants to do a blood test you'll have to come up with a way to give him that," Alec nodded. " The last time someone took Max's blood test Logan said they called in CDC."  
  
" That's exactly why I hate hospitals," explained Max.  
  
" And if anyone ask, you're nine moths pregnant. That way the won't be surprised if you go into labor tomorrow and end up with a healthy baby.  
  
" Can we uh." Max fumbled.  
  
" Yes," Shankar said waiting for an answer.  
  
" Can we do a ultrasound?" Alec asked for Max, he knew that was what she was thinking.  
  
Shankar smiled. " I'm sorry the only machine we had went trough yesterday they're ordering one from China, it's coming in on Monday."  
  
" That's okay," she said. " We don't have a long wait."  
  
" So who wants the girl?" she said she dealt with things like this very often. She smiled when Alec indicated it was he. It was usually the father that wanted to have boys but this time it was the other way around. " I'll tell Logan that you two are settled in. he's outside filling out forms." Shankar left and closed the door behind them she knew they'd want their privacy.  
  
" You have to put on the hospital robes." Alec told her. She took of the dress she was wearing and put on the robe. She crept in the bed and bought the sheet up to her waist. " Thank you so much for being here."  
  
He went in the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. " I'll always be here for you."  
  
  
  
NOTE: This was so difficult to write. I really hope you guys like it. 


	11. Chapter11

CHAPTER: Family Pictures.  
  
  
  
  
  
" So how's my favorite genetically engineered soldiers doing?" OC asked peering her head into the door.  
  
Max and Alec turned their head to the direction of the door and smiled. " Hey," they said together.  
  
Cindy walked into the room and looked at Alec's position on the bed near to Max, she raised an eyebrow at Max. Max smiled. Alec got up from the next to Max and sat on one of the chairs next to bed. " So Logan told me you were in the hospital. Max moved the sheet that was to her chest down to her thighs. " Wow," OC said. Max laughed at the baffled expression on her face. " Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you tell me you had to have this baby with Alec like.uh. day before yesterday?" Max opened her mouth to speak but OC cut her off. " You didn't even tell him yet and now you're all. all. knocked up." She watched Max jaw drop at the adjective she used to describe her condition. She waked up to Alec and hit with her purse. " What you did to my boo?"  
  
Alec held his shoulder where she hit him, " why do I always have to be the one who is subjected to abuse?"  
  
" Because you're the one with the joy stick?" she said hitting him again."  
  
Despite of the humor Max was getting out of this she had to put it to a stop, " Cindy it's really OK, it's just too complicated to explain."  
  
She stopped hitting him and walked over to Max and looked down at her, " So you have any idea what it is?"  
  
" It's a he, I hope." Max said putting her hands on her belly.  
  
" It's a she, I hope." Alec said mimicking Max's tone.  
  
" I'm sorry boo, but your boys right, boys are hell." OC said pulling one off the chairs closer to the bed. " So how was he," she said pointing at Alec, " on the scale of one to ten."  
  
" I'm right here you know." he said to OC.  
  
Max looked at him with an evil grain, " oh maybe about a nine." She saw his lips formed into a pout. " No, it was a ten." He face turned back to a smile.  
  
" I still can't believe this, my boo, all impregnated."  
  
" I can't believe it either." Max said.  
  
" So Alec, what's up with you?" OC said addressing Alec.  
  
" Well I was fine until my girlfriend's friend came and beat me up for no reason?" he said holding his shoulder like it hurt.  
  
" So she's your girlfriend now? I hear wedding bells."  
  
" That sound you're hearing is gunshots," Max said bleakly not that she didn't want to marry Alec, more than anything that was what she wanted but the reality of the situation was otherwise. " We can see about that after we get trough this."  
  
" Gosh Max you really know how to dampen a mood." Said OC.  
  
" I'm sorry," she said. She didn't mean to drop all her worries on her.  
  
" Well," OC said pulling out camera out of her purse, " Married or not, every family needs some pictures. So strike a pose."  
  
Max sat up and began to fix her hair, " I can't take a picture now I'm in a mess."  
  
" Well I want one of you with the whole belly thing and seeing how fast this happen, it may not be there when I get back." She raised the camera up, " say peanut butter." Max giggled at it, and she took out the picture. " Now Alec I want some with you doing the whole father thing."  
  
" Always happy to grace pictures with my face," He said and sat on the bed next to Max. Cindy took the picture. " That's it?" he asked.  
  
" No, put your hand on her tummy, you know, it will look cute." She was going to take out the picture and she realized something about it looked unnatural. " Max raise that robe so your belly could show." Max rolled her eyes and pulled it up slightly. "Now Alec sit behind her and put your hands on her belly." Now it looked more natural to her, it looked really good actually. In fact it was the best picture she'd ever seen. "I'm all done." She said. She walked over to Max and Alec and showed them the pictures she had taken.  
  
" When did you learn how to do this?" Max asked.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Learn to take out pictures like that?"  
  
" I don't now, I guess it's a natural talent." She said putting the camera back in her bag.  
  
They heard a bell sound off.  
  
" What's that?" OC asked. She taught it was some kind of Emergency Alarm.  
  
" Visiting hours is over." Alec informed.  
  
" Oh well, it's time for Original Cindy to depart." She got up from the chair and looked at Max. " Don't worry your self to much okay after Monday every human with a heart is going to be behind you guys." She waked out the door and left them to talk.  
  
Alec was in the same position he was before; Max keened her head against his chest. " Do you think she right?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah off course, she has to be." He replied and put his arms around her. " We're going to get trough this."  
  
" I know," she said over a yarn. " I'm getting tired. I don't usually need sleep."  
  
" You were never pregnant before." He said. He felt her relax against him, he kissed her on her fore head and crawled off the bed and let her down on the pillow. She smiled when she looked at him and then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Alec sat there thinking, about the next day, about what he would be officially. He wanted this so bad now, he could almost hear the baby crying it's fist little cry. In fact he was hearing a baby crying, he was in a hospital after all. So he sat there a thought about what his own child's crying would sound like when she or he was born.  
  
  
  
NOTE: And the cheesiness prevails. Well what can I say I have to make these like this, it's compensation in advance. 


	12. Chapter12

CAHPTER: Special Delivery  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max sat up on the hospital bed with her legs open. Her water broke four hours ago. She began to wonder if that long wait was normal. She always thought immediately after the water broke. She'll be pushing the baby out. But she was in still there playing a guessing game with Alec.  
  
" Guess what I'm thinking now?" she asked.  
  
" You're thinking how it's taking so long."  
  
"Exactly," she said. " I'm wondering. Ahhh," she let out a painful scream. She grabbed to the edge of the bed. " Oh my god."  
  
" Another contraction?" Dr Carr asked sticking her head in the door. " It's almost time. " Alec help her with those breathing exercises, she almost ready to deliver."  
  
Max had four contractions before and that this was the most intense. The first one felt like a mare tickle. This one had her seeing butterflies. She began to breath, in and out in a rhythmic manner. " Is this supposed to hurt so much?" She asked the doctor.  
  
" It usually does." She informed putting on her gloves. " Are you sure you don't want any pain killers?" Max had requested that she not be attached to any medial equipment or be given any drugs. She also requested that there be one doctor in the room, much to Dr Carr's distress. Delivering a baby wasn't the easiest thing on earth.  
  
" Yes I'm positive." That was followed by another painful yell.  
  
" Max I think you should take it," Alec suggested.  
  
" I'll never forgive you for this, just get away from me?" Max shouted felling another sharp pain travel through her body.  
  
Alec opened his eyes wide. His expression caught Dr Carr's eyes. " Don't worry it's perfectly normal for them to start to hate the father." She said smiling. She walked over to Max and pushed her legs wider open. " Ok Max, I want you to give your first push," she said in a very calm voice. " On the count of three. One, two, three." Max let out a painful grunt. " One more," Max pushes again. She looked down between Max's opened legs. " In about forty five minutes you'll have a new baby."  
  
" What?" Max shouted. She had to go though this for forty-five more minutes.  
  
" You're doing really well actually," she told her in a cram voice.  
  
Alec sat on his chair while Max fussed about the pain. " Do you want me to hold your hand?" he asked her.  
  
" Yes that will be nice," she said changing her frown to a smile.  
  
" It's not wise that you do that." Dr Carr said.  
  
" Why not?" Max and Alec asked together.  
  
" She could break you hand when it gets too intense," she told them smiling. " You could just hold on to the bed and continue doing those breathing exercises."  
  
Max pouted and continued to breath in and out. She felt another shot of pain travel through her body, she grabbed on to the bars of the bed. She had a feeling that those breathing exercises weren't helping one bit.  
  
Dr Carr (Sam) moved back to in front of her open legs. " Ok Max push," she said with her usual calm voice. " On the count of three. one two thee." Max pushed as hard as she could. She took a deep breath again. " Ok again." Max pushed again. Max pushed again. " one more time." Max gave the push all the energy she had left. She let out a few obscene words at Alec when she was finished.  
  
A considerable amount pushes later.  
  
" Ok Max I can see the head." Sam informed. " A few more pushes."  
  
" What do you think I'm doing," she said pushing.  
  
" You're almost there. Three more pushes." She said holding her hand out.  
  
Max let out a violent push. She was tied of pushing and she wanted it to end. She screamed at the last push. She felt the baby leave her wound. She fell backwards.  
  
She couldn't believe Max did that with one push. The baby started to cry. She cut the umbilical cord. She wiped it off with a damp towel and wrapped it in a dry towel after. She saw Alec wake from his trance. She walked over and handed the baby to Max. " Congratulations, your baby is one hundred percent healthy."  
  
Max took the baby with trembling hands. Alec sat next to her. " Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked dazed at the small human that was in front of him. Max raised the towel, " it's a girl." She whispered. " Isn't she beautiful."  
  
Alec took the baby in his arms and began to walk around the room with her. She stopped crying. He looked down at her. She was indeed the most beautiful child he had ever seen. " Hello," he said hardly able to control his emotions. " I'm you daddy, can you say daddy?"  
  
" Ah I don't think she could talk yet." Sam said. She was attending to Max. " So did you come up with a name for her?"  
  
" How 'bout Shortie," Max suggested trying to fix her hair back into place. She didn't want Alec to see her looking so haggish.  
  
" How 'bout Belle?" he said looking into her Hazel eyes, which he assumed she got from him.  
  
" I like that," she aid straightening up. " Now Alec can I have my baby, I hardly got to see her."  
  
" Well she's mine too," he said still walking around with her.  
  
" How 'bout you both look at her," Sam suggested. She had never seen people argue over holding a baby before.  
  
" Ok," he said still not keeping his eyes off of her. He walked to Max's bed. And handed her to Max. " That's your mommy," he informed.  
  
" I'm the one who you were in before." She said holing her tiny hands. " God I can't believe we have her already."  
  
" I know," he said kissing Max on her forehead but still keeping his eyes on Belle. He had a strange feeling like someone would take her away. " I told you it was a girl."  
  
" Yeah, but she is just as good as a boy and besides girls kick ass."  
  
" But she likes me more."  
  
" How do you know that?" she asked in shock at his pettiness. " Did she tell you that?"  
  
" Well she keeps looking at me."  
  
She looked at he direction of the baby's eye. She did seem particularly amused by Alec, but then again who wouldn't be?  
  
NOTE: This wasn't as hard as I expected. I tried to get around all the technical stuff. I actually wrote this with my biology book close by. Review please. 


	13. Destiny13

CHAPTER: Surprise  
  
  
  
  
  
Max and Alec were on their way home from the hospital a day later. She didn't want to stay there too long. Logan had come to pick them up. " So who named her," Logan asked.  
  
" Alec did," Max, said looking down at her. She was as small as she was the day before.  
  
" I wonder what her barcode says," Logan said.  
  
It had totally slipped their minds to check for a barcode. She lifted her in the air and Alec checked the back of her neck. "So---" Max said waiting for an answer.  
  
" There isn't a barcode"  
  
" What, how come?"  
  
" Well Gem's baby didn't have a barcode. So maybe when two transgenic have children maybe they don't turn out transgenic." Logan suggested pulling into the entrance to TC.  
  
" Wait a Minuit Logan, stop the car." Alec quickly said. " If she's not transgenic then she can't breath in this air." Logan reversed quickly before too many fumes were exposed.  
  
" How is she supposed to save the world if she's not transgenic."  
  
" Well she has to be something, she was growing pretty fast." Logan said.  
  
" This complicates things a little. Where is supposed to go, if she can't stay here with us where will she stay?"  
  
" Well I guess she could stay with me." Logan suggested. " I won't mind at all."  
  
" Logan she needs us now, we can't just leave her with you."  
  
" Well is there any other option?"  
  
As much as Alec loved Belle, he knew Logan was right. There was no other way. " He's right Max."  
  
" Okay," she said holding her firmly.  
  
"Besides today is the rally, things are going to get pretty heated after that. It's not safe for her to be in TC." Logan began to drive in the direction of his apartment.  
  
" That's true," she said. " How is the rally coming along anyway?"  
  
" The last I heard was that Cindy decided to change in into a press conference. It will still get the message cross."  
  
"And that way no lives would be at risk." Alec said.  
  
Logan drive to up to a checkpoint. The officer stopped the car. He pushed his head inside and looked at Max and Alec in the back seat. He glanced back to Logan who was beginning to sweat a little. He wondered if they took his advice and got it removed.  
  
The officer glared at him. " Let me see the back of your neck sir." Logan exposed his neck to officer. " Hmm okay then." He looked at Max and Alec in the back seat. Max raised her hair and exposed her neck. " Okay. Now you," he said to Alec. Alec turned around. He gave them signal to go.  
  
Logan drove off and let out a sigh. " That was close."  
  
" Yeah," Max agreed. She was getting a little tired of being asked to show her neck. She wondered what they would do to her if her barcode were exposed. " We used a the laser just before you came to get us. I thought the redness would have given it away." She stoked her baby's head lightly as she slept. At least she wouldn't know fear every time she was asked to do that.  
  
Logan pulled up to his apartment. They got out of the car and followed him in. When they walked in Asha was in front of the TV watching the closing up of the press conference. " So how was it?"  
  
" I think they got the point across." She said standing up. She looked over to Max and Alec. " What's that," she said pointing to the ball blankets in Max's hands.  
  
" Logan didn't tell you?" Max said looking at him. " I have a baby, a girl, her name if Belle."  
  
" Where did you get her?" She said going over to observe her. " She so cute, but she kind of looks like Alec though."  
  
Max gave a light chuckle, " that's because she is Alec's."  
  
She looked over at Alec, " So you have Max taking care of your mistake?  
  
His jaw dropped, " she is not a mistake and F-Y-I Max is the mother."  
  
  
  
She looked at Max. Wow it was true. She was confused, " Okay can someone please tell me when and how." She didn't even know Max and Alec were dating much less making children.  
  
" Logan I can't believe you didn't tell her."  
  
" I'm sorry I just forgot, I've been pretty busy with those runes."  
  
" I'm still confused here." Asha said looking at them. " When was this child made?"  
  
" Last night," Alec said.  
  
" I saw Max two weeks ago she didn't look very pregnant."  
  
" That's because I wasn't. I only got pregnant four days ago."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Long story," Alec said.  
  
" Okay then," she said sitting back down. " I never thought I would see the day when you two were raising a baby."  
  
" Well life is full of surprises." Max said. " Some are better than others." Her falling in love with Alec was definitely one of the better ones but the best was Alec falling in love with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I promise something will happen in the next chapter. I will also post another chapter this week. I've been really neglecting this story. 


	14. Chapter14

NOTE: I have to admit, that I was hoping no one asked me update this story. But someone did. So I had to, I hate it when people start a story and don't finish it even tough you beg them to.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER: Fight Fire with Fire.  
  
  
  
Logan pulled up by the entrance to TC. Max and Alec got out and went inside. The rest of the transgenic community seemed to be high spirits since things were going their way for once.  
  
" So where's the bundle of joy?" Gem asked seeing them enter babyless. " Wow, Max your stomach is down already."  
  
" Thank the lord for good genes."  
  
Jem walked with them into their apartment. " So where is the baby."  
  
" She's at Logan's."  
  
" What? Why?"  
  
Ale sat down, " She's not transgenic for some reason. We didn't want to risk her getting sick form the bio toxins. You know what prolonged exposures to chemicals do to babies?"  
  
It made sense when you thought about it that way. " So, you two made a human?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
************************************************************************ Asha kept looking at the baby. She sure was cute. She heard a knock on the door. " Logan?" she said and went to it. Exactly why Logan would be knocking to enter his own home was beyond her.  
  
She opened the door and saw some one Familiar.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jem had left the room and Alec and Max were alone. The lied down in each other's arms and she couldn't help but feel at home. " She's nice isn't she?" Max asked Alec.  
  
" Yeah." He was still trying to register that he had a daughter with Max of all people.  
  
" How much do you think she'll grow tonight?"  
  
" Guess, we'll see tomorrow. I miss her though."  
  
" Yeah me too. Did you see her hands? They're so tiny. Like small version of------." She sat up from next to him. Something strange just happened.  
  
" Max?" He sat up to be next to her. She somehow seemed frightened.  
  
" Someone just walked on my grave?"  
  
Before they had time to think about her strange feelings someone bust through the door with no regard for their privacy.  
  
************************************************************************ Logan entered his apartment. " Asha," he called.  
  
"Logan," Asha called from his bedroom.  
  
" Yeah, I'm back."  
  
" Do you have a cell on you?" she said with her voice sounding uneasy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A group of anti transgenic protesters attacked an X6; it was mere luck he escaped alive. Max frowned at the site. " This White thing is getting ugly."  
  
" Tell me 'bout it," Alec said.  
  
" Fight, fire with fire. That's what we got to do."  
  
" No more Mr. Nice Transgenic. Once we get enough support from the regulars then we go for the take down."  
  
Max nodded. It was definitely time to take action. She turned around and saw Mole on his way. She rolled her eyes. She really didn't need it just then.  
  
" What does our fearless leader have to say 'bout this?" Mole said chewing on his cigar. They hadn't told Max the full story. With the boy came a massage, it read: ' Give me back what is mine.' He didn't know how many times he told Max the transgenics were there only concern. They couldn't be thinking about saving young Familiars.  
  
" Mole cut it out," Alec demanded. He didn't want anyone to be upsetting Max.  
  
" No Alec, I could take care of this one myself." She stepped up to Mole. " Listen, I'm the leader around here okay. I know how humans think better than most of you. If we attack now, when we don't have their support we'll look like the bad guys. Let's make them look like the bad guys okay. Eyes Only already blew the lid off the Familiar cover up, now all we need is to wait until they paranoid enough to hate them. Then we'll have then on our side."  
  
" I don't really see why we have to get their approval?"  
  
" We can't fight two wars at once."  
  
Mole feeling defeated walked away. He couldn't even get his point across with Max's bodyguard standing there ready to pin him down. He wasn't sure when Alec started to annoy him. It was somewhere when he saw it fit to treat Max like she was piece of glass that needed constant protection.  
  
************************************************************************ They finally got back to their apartment. And was ready to go back to bed. They were a little tired. As the lie down together Alec's cell phone went off. " God," Alec grunted. He felt Max hands went in his pocket and took out the phone.  
  
" Hey," Max said.  
  
" Max-is Alec with you?"  
  
" Yeah, why."  
  
" I don't know how to say this but----."  
  
" But what?"  
  
He took a deep breath. " White took Belle."  
  
  
  
NOTE: I'm not sure if anyone will read this. However if you did, review please. I left a nice Cliff hanger to push things forward.  
  
Was this chapter confusing? It will be cleared up in the other chapters. 


	15. Chapter15

CHAPTER: BOY  
  
  
  
They finally got back to their apartment. And was ready to go back to bed. They were a little tired. As the lie down together Alec's cell phone went off. " God," Alec grunted. He felt Max hands went in his pocket and took out the phone.  
  
" Hey," Max said.  
  
" Max-is Alec with you?"  
  
" Yeah, why."  
  
" I don't know how to say this but----."  
  
" But what?"  
  
He took a deep breath. " White took Belle."  
  
Max felt her heart stop for a moment. " What's that?"  
  
" I said White took Belle."  
  
Why would Logan make such an awful joke? " Logan, don't bullshit me like that."  
  
Logan knew she would have a hard time dealing with it. " Put Alec on the phone."  
  
Max handed Alec the phone, still thinking it was Logan's sick idea of a joke. Alec took the phone form her. " What's wrong?"  
  
" Alec, when we left White came by and he took belle with him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Alec and Max were at Logan's apartment shortly after. His place was a mess. Asha looked slightly beaten up. Max sat on a chair unable to speak.  
  
" He asked me to tell 452 if she wants her kid to give him back his," Asha said to Alec. Max wasn't talking she was sitting down trying to decided what she wanted to do.  
  
" Shit," Alec said. This was so messed up. He knew he shouldn't have trusted his child with some humans.  
  
The phone went off and they looked at it. Alec rushed to it quickly. " Yeah." He had a feeling that it was White.  
  
White smirked on the other said of the town. He had what they needed. Whoever had the child would win the war. His superiors would be so pleased to hear that he got her but first he wanted back his child. "494, put your girlfriend on."  
  
" Listen, if you put a finger on her I swear to god I'm going to kill you."  
  
White laughed. " Easy with the treats. I'm not going to hurt her if you do what I say."  
  
Alec exhaled. " What do you want?"  
  
" Like I said, I want 452 on the phone."  
  
Alec looked over to Logan. He took up a piece of paper and wrote something on it. " She can't come to the phone, she's not to good right now."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. " I guess the father of the baby would do fine." He went to his desk and took up a note pad. " I want my son, where is he."  
  
Logan looked at what Alec had written down. It said 'trace the call' he immediately began to do so.  
  
Alec put his hand on his head. He wasn't sure if Max would want him to that. " I don't know where your son is."  
  
" Don't fuck with me kid. I know that you three hid him somewhere."  
  
" Listen do you think I care about your kid that much to endanger mine. I don't know where the brat is." He looked over to Logan to see if he had come up with anything. It was still in progress. " He could be Cambodia for all I know."  
  
" You're trying to say that you shift my son off to another country."  
  
" You're missing the point, I don't know where your kid is. Now give me back mine."  
  
" No can do boy, when 452 gets back her senses then she could tell me where she hid him."  
  
Alec looked over to Logan. He had to keep white talking it was almost complete. " First of all, stop calling me boy and kid, secondly can you tell me is she's okay."  
  
Not that the baby was in his site just then but he knew that no one would be so stupid as to try to hurt that child. " Oh the caring father wants to know 'bout his kids well being, how touching."  
  
" I thought you off all people would be able to relate to that." About five more seconds and the call would be completely traced.  
  
" Your kid is fine but not for long if you don't give me back mine."  
  
As it was complete a message flashed across the screen. Logan looked at it confused. " Call could not be traced."  
  
White laughed at the other end. " Don't try to trace my calls again 494. It's the oldest trick in the book." White hung up the phone after wards.  
  
"How the hell did he know?" Alec asked confused.  
  
" He's supposed to have superior haring, my guess is he could hear it tracing it." Logan slammed his wrist down on the keyboard. They were stomped.  
  
NOTE: Yet another short chapter but I hope it was good. 


End file.
